


And the Seven Seas...

by Tarlan



Category: seaQuest
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-28
Updated: 2004-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet dreams are made of this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Seven Seas...

A slow easy smile curved his lips, his blue eyes dancing with anticipation as the lithe figure clad only in skin tight vest and shorts swayed towards him. Startling blue/gray eyes crinkled in welcome and Lucas felt all the moisture evaporate from his mouth. Her smile widened a crack as she noticed the adolescent blush creep across his cheeks.

As perfection passed him by he turned to gaze at the rear view in appreciation and jumped as a hand dropped casually onto his shoulder.

"Isn't she a little old for you, Lucas?"

"Captain!"

Bridger smiled inwardly as Lucas blushed even harder until even his ears were tinged with a darker shade of pink, well aware of the young man's crush on his Chief Engineer. Lucas mumbled incoherently as if trying to deny what was so plainly obvious to everyone around him and watched as Bridger carried on down the corridor.

His next thought returned to the dark-haired woman and, for one moment, he almost convinced himself to follow her into the Gym but Bridger's words returned to echo through his head bringing a fresh stain of red to his cheeks. The knowing smile on the Engineer's face took on new meaning and he felt his heart sink into his boots. No, he could not face her now, not when it was so obvious. With a heavy sigh he wandered back to his own private domain and sank down onto his half-made bunk. Foregoing his normal predilection for loud, exciting music, Lucas selected something more in tune with his current state of mind, slowly drifting off to the sound of old love songs.

A tap on his cabin door brought him out of a light doze and he moved reluctantly to the door, raking one hand through sleep-tousled hair, flicking the shoulder length strands from his face. His eyes widened as he recognized the pretty features through the small window and he pulled the door open quickly.

"Commander?"

Katie Hitchkock grinned with the toothy, girlish charm that he found so irresistible.

"Can I come in?"

Lucas swallowed hard and opened the door a fraction wider in invitation, waiting until she had slipped passed him and had crossed to the other side of the room before closing the door behind her. His heart started to pound in his chest as he watched her. She stood very still with her back to him, staring out into the access tube that ran along one wall of Mammal Engineering. Her tight top seemed molded to her body with dark patches of perspiration-soaked material clinging to the curve of her spine. She turned, one hand pushing back the dark locks that fell across her face and smiled as his eyes dropped to the shapely breasts so clearly outlined within the damp restrictive vest.

Her lips pursed together in speculation and his jaw dropped as she grabbed the bottom edge of the vest with both hands and pulled the material over her head letting it drop to the floor of his cabin. Panic filled his eyes as she slowly approached but he held his ground like a frightened rabbit caught in the lights of an oncoming vehicle. Katie reached for his hands and placed them upon the soft flesh of each breast. Growing a little more confident he allowed his thumbs to stroke across sensitive skin feeling her nipples tighten. Her eyes closed and a soft, low moan sent a frisson of energy dancing through his young body. Growing braver with each passing moment, Lucas leaned forward until he felt the softness of her lips against his own. He started to pull back but small hands grasped the sides of his head, holding him in place. He sighed in wonder as her lips parted and her tongue teased against his own lips until he relaxed and allowed the invader in.

The kiss deepened as his hands moved down the sides of her silky skin then around to pull her closer to him. A strong pulse centered in his groin brought forth a deeper and more urgent sigh as Katie rubbed her body against him. She pulled away slightly and then reached between them to release his burgeoning erection from suddenly too restrictive clothing. Baggy pants dropped around his ankles and with hurried, erratic movements he tried to kick off his sneakers.

Katie gripped his forearms tightly and smiled as she whispered seductively.

"It's okay, Lucas. There's no hurry."

She pushed him back towards the bunk, gently, until the backs of his knees made contact and he sank onto the firm yet ruffled surface. Katie knelt before him and, picking up each foot in turn, relieved him of sneakers, socks and the pants. She waited while he pulled the oversize tee shirt over his head and then pushed at his shoulders until he was lying stretched out across the bed.

As he watched through lust-slitted eyes Katie stood and wriggled out of her gym shorts to reveal beautifully shaped buttocks and legs. He tore his gaze from the dark mysterious triangle as she leaned across him to gather each side of his undershorts, gently encouraging him to raise his hips so she could tug them down the muscular legs.

Clothes were dropped unceremoniously into a heap by the bed as she stretched over the full length of him, pressing hot, naked flesh against flesh. His lips nuzzled her offered throat as desire built between them into a furnace of mutual need. With one swift motion he rolled her beneath him, his fingers finding the wet entrance to her body, pushing strongly until she reached for his manhood and guided it to her. He thrust frantically then groaned as he sank into the inferno of her body, her heat and the undulating movement triggering a rhythm as natural as the swell of the waves upon the shore.

His need was so great there was no time for finesse and a guttural cry fell from his lips as he climaxed deep inside her. Her own body arched against him, her head thrown back in abandonment as orgasm ripped through her and moments later they slumped into a boneless tangle of legs and arms.

A smile curved upwards in sheer pleasure as his heart beat slowed back to normal. His forefinger traced a path down one velvet smooth cheek and across her smiling lips as she gazed back at him in lazy repletion.

Lucas leaned down to claim the sensuous mouth with his own once more, his eyes closing as a feeling of heavy lassitude descended upon him but they widened in shock as the harsh sound of the door buzzer filled the room. He looked down at his lover and his eyes widened even further.

The thick pillow bunched up beneath his fully clothed body was wet with his perspiration and, as Lucas raised himself, he grimaced as a new, warm stickiness become apparent. Horror filled him as a voice filtered through the thick cabin door.

"Lucas? It's Katie. Are you in there?"

 _Sweet dreams are made of this.  
Who am I to disagree.  
I travel the world and the seven seas.  
Everybody's looking for someone....  
 **The Eurythmics**_

THE END


End file.
